Before the Dawn
by TwilightPrincess234
Summary: Evelyn discovers the truth of her past and what it will mean to her future.


Prologue

My childhood was never like one of those fairy tales that you hear so much about. The ones where everything was always perfect and you never had to worry. Though I used to wish it were I can see now that, had it been a bunch of roses, I never would have made it to where I am today. Every one of those times made me stronger and prepared me for the journey that life had for me. And it was to be one hell of a journey.

The day that I most remember in my entire childhood/ adolescent years is the one that would change my life forever. Though I didn't know it at the time one small mistake would impact life as I knew it. It all started the day that I met Sebastian Marcus Reynolds, or Seb as everyone called him. Sure. A _boy_. As if one person could change anyone's life that much, right? But you have no idea.

I'm not sure how to explain what happened even though I can see it so clearly in my mind. For me it's still so vivid that it could pass for having happened yesterday though I know that it actually happened a very long time ago. Why don't I just show you? It seems like a much easier way to tell my story, and I'm sure this is one tale that will keep you awake. Let's go back to the first day of high school, the day after which my life would never again be the same.

1. First Impressions

"Evelyn Marie Jefferson!!" my mom yelled up the stairs for the third time. "Get your butt down here. You're going to be late for school if you don't get going. I'm telling you one last time. Get up! Don't make me come up there!" Tired of hearing her shrieks I lifted the pillow from off of my head where I had put it after the first round. High school. The worst years of a girl's life, at least that's what all my friends had told me. The only way I'd heard to make it in high school was to either be a prep or the most beautiful girl. I was neither, at least that's what I thought.

"Alright already," I yelled from my doorway making sure that she could hear me. "I'm up, ok? Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm not gonna be late. Just trust me alright?" Ambling back over to my mirror I ran a brush through my long brown hair, hoping that it would do as I asked it to just once. It wasn't until I glanced at the clock that I realized what my mom had meant about being late. I had ten minutes!

Running over to my closet I yanked my favorite shirt and a black miniskirt off a hanger before dashing into the bathroom. "Ugh," I muttered as I caught a second glance of myself in the mirror. I had never been one for self-esteem even though my friends thought that I had it all. I mean was it really all about looks when it came to life? I certainly didn't think so.

And what was so special about the girl staring back at me? She seemed rather plain as far as I could tell. Her skin was only a few shades darker than porcelain with a hint of pink blush around her slightly prominent high cheekbones. Her highlighted golden brown hair hung limply over her shoulders, stopping around the small of her back. Her lips were neither full nor thin though the upper one did have a nice shape. I'd have to say that her best feature was her eyes. A beautiful deep blue, it was almost like staring into an ocean, one that pooled with many secrets.

Hang on, I thought to myself suddenly as I broke out of the trance. I had always tried to be one of those girls who wasn't obsessed with their appearance and here I was stood gawking at myself like there was no tomorrow. Splashing a little water on my face I quickly toweled it dry and applied some shimmering eye shadow along with my favorite mascara. I never went anywhere without make-up. It was like my comfort tool.

Taking the stairs two at a time I hurried into the kitchen and grabbed an apple off the table. It wasn't much but it would do. "Bye mom," I yelled as I ran through the house in a attempt to get out before she saw me. I should've known that the attempt would prove futile long before I saw her waiting by the door.

Her eyebrows quickly furrowed together as she took me in, noticing immediately what I was wearing. "Where do you think that you're going dressed like that?" she asked incredulously. "I can't believe that you were planning to go to school in that fashion. Get back upstairs and change immediately. Now!" Glancing down at my royal blue tube-top, black miniskirt, and heels I couldn't seem to understand what she meant. What was wrong with this? It seemed perfectly fine to me.

"Oh come on mom!" I moaned, putting on my baby face in an effort to win her over. "Please don't do this. You'd let me wear this anywhere else, why not school? I don't have time to go change anyway. I'm late as it. Please can I go now?" I relaxed as I saw the change in her face even though I'd already known I had it in the bag. I'd won. I always did. She'd never had the strength to say no. That's just how she was. "Thanks mom!" I beamed as I hugged her quickly. Glancing down at my watch I realized that I really had to go and ran out the house effortlessly. "I'll see you later," I called back with a wave. Focusing on the day ahead I easily ran the two blocks to school. It wasn't even hard with my 2-inch heels on. I'd always been a runner, that much even I knew was certain.

As I reached the fence to the school I slowed to a walk. After all, it wasn't exactly the best thing for your rep to seem anxious for school. Not that I cared of course. But still, you could never be too careful. Turning around slowly as I looked at all the buildings it wasn't until too late that I realized there was someone behind me. As I bumped into the stranger my bag decided to do the worst thing possible. You guessed it, it ripped. All my books dumped onto the ground at his feet and it wasn't until he had knelt down to help me that I actually saw him. As I glanced up to say thanks and offer him my gratitude I found myself unable to breathe. I couldn't remember ever feeling this way before. In fact I couldn't remember anything right then. It was as though everything I'd ever known had just disappeared.

He had to be the most beautiful thing that God had ever made. His skin was a deep bronze, as though he'd just stepped out of a tanning bed or come from a long day at the beach. His bleach blond hair caught the light in a way that made it appear that he was glowing. His sleeveless skintight shirt revealed that both his arms and torso were hardened and muscular. I longed right then to reach out and touch the ripples that cascaded along his arms and stomach. Only sheer will and a want to act halfway normal on my first day kept me from doing so. Forcing my eyes back up to his face I noticed that his lips were a beautiful rose pink. It appeared almost as if they were waiting to be kissed. Oh how I wanted to fulfill both theirs and my own desires. What captivated my attention then though was pure magic. His eyes. The deepest emerald green, deeper than even the grass or an emerald itself. I'd never seen eyes so green, it was almost as if they couldn't be that green. As though that color couldn't exist in someone's eyes.

"Hey there," he said, speaking first in an effort to be courteous. "I'm sorry about your bag. I should've been watching where I was going. Do you have somewhere that you want these?" He shrugged his shoulders in a simple motion toward the large pile of books that he'd collected in his arms. However I didn't acknowledge the question or even the motion because I was lost in the folds and warm caresses of his voice. It was like angels singing to me, so warm and husky. I'd never known anyone with such a perfect voice. If I'd known any better I'd have thought that this guy wasn't real.

Guessing correctly that I hadn't heard him he repeated the question. Catching it the second time around I opened my mouth to reply only to find myself unable to speak. I only shook my head feverishly as I shut my mouth and felt my face slowly flush crimson. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life. No, let me rephrase that. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of anyone's life.

Smiling easily he motioned towards the building where I knew the office to be. "Let's go and see if we can find a spot then," he chuckled easily. "What do you think about that?" I only nodded, not trusting my voice and, to be honest, I wasn't even sure that I had regained the ability to speak yet. Following him with my ripped bag and the few books I'd gathered we made our way into the office.

Setting the books on the counter ledge he turned and looked at me once more. Extending his hand slowly he immediately won me over again with his deep angelic voice. "Now where are my manners?" he thought aloud, the question more directed toward himself then me. "My name's Sebastian Reynolds…but you can call me Seb. That's what everyone else around here does. I'm a sophomore here at Lakesbury High. Might I ask your name? It must be beautiful seeing as it has to fit you."

If my blush had ever begun to fade it didn't matter now. I was crimson once more, this time in about a second as my eyes immediately found the floor. I'd never had anyone call me beautiful, not even my mom. And especially not from a guy who had to be God's gift to all women. Taking a deep breath I opened my mouth slowly and forced myself to speak as I held out my hand and allowed him to take mine in his. "I'm Evelyn…Evelyn Jefferson. Freshmen here. But you can call me Eve if you like." Thinking about what he had just said I tried to sound a little cute. "That's what everyone else around here does." I smiled at my little retort and then moved my eyes upward to take in Seb's facial expression. Seb. I loved the way that name caressed my thoughts whenever I said it. It seemed almost too good. As my eyes met his face I was able to relax a little as I saw his smile. At least he'd gotten the joke. That had to be a plus.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, allowing a light laugh to fill the air around us. "I was right. Your name is very beautiful just like you. Though I think that your physical appearance might even be a little better." Still smiling he reached down and kissed the top of my hand lightly. It was just like one of those gooey love scenes out of the movie. I'd never much of a romantic but I was certainly loving this. Oh my gosh I thought to myself. He really is too good to be real. No normal guy would go around kissing chicks' hands. Would they? I didn't think so. There was definitely something up with this guy.

At the exact moment when my thinking patterns began to race I saw him stiffen slightly. That was a little odd but I didn't think much of it at the time. "Listen," he said easily, quickly falling back into his easy-going self. "I gotta go. Perhaps we could go out sometime? I'm up for it if you are." Pulling a pen out of his pocket he quickly scrawled down his name and number on the top of my hand. Squeezing it one last time he released my hand easily while allowing his own to fall back gracefully at his side. As he turned to head out the door he grinned that brilliant smile again that lit up his entire face. "Call me sometime. I'm sure that we can work something out. Later."

"Bye," I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear me. Though, at that moment, I wasn't even sure that he did. With one last glance he turned and walked out of the office. As I turned my attention to the hand he had written on I noticed just how sexy his handwriting was. It seemed perfect in every way. The way that every letter was invidualistic made it all flow together. As I kept my gaze locked on the scrawl I didn't notice someone come up behind me. I would've stood there all day if I hadn't felt the tap on my shoulder that jogged me back into the present. Turning around I smiled as I saw my best friends Haley and Aianna waiting behind me. We hugged momentarily before breaking up.

"Why were you staring at your hand?" Haley asked me. "Were you just realizing that you actually had one or something?" I giggled and shook my head before showing her what was written there. Suddenly I heard a scream in my ear from Aianna who was looking over my shoulder. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. You talked to Seb? Wait, he gave you his number? Ho-, wh-, what happened? We leave you alone for 5 minutes and the hottest guy in our school writes his number on your hand?" I could only nod, being fully hit for the first time at what this gesture meant. Could it possibly be that the hottest guy at my high school liked me? I couldn't believe it yet the evidence sure made it plausible.

"Yeah, I bumped into him outside and my bag split." I showed them the rip as a visual aid. "He helped me bring my books in and then we talked for a few minutes. Right before you guys came in he said he had to go and wrote his number on my hand. But get this, he kissed it first. I was shocked. I mean, why would a guy from today kiss my hand. It was really sexy though." I smiled at Haley and Aianna, pleased that I might have a chance with Seb.

"Man you are lucky," Haley said. "If you get Seb then you really will have it all. I can't wait to see you two going everywhere and doing everything together. You two will make such a cute couple. Aww." I couldn't help but laugh at Haley's face and it took me a few seconds to figure out that Aianna wasn't laughing with me. Turning around I realized that Ai had vanished.

"Haley, did you see which way Ai went. She left in the middle of our giggling fits. I didn't see her go and that's kind of odd, don't you think? Seeing as she always says goodbye, gives one of us a hug, or does something else to let us know that she's leaving." Haley shook her head in response.

"No, I didn't see her leave either. Though I bet she didn't go far. She probably didn't want to be late. You know how Aianna is with her perfect attendance record. She's not about to mess it up on the first day." With that the warning bell sounded, letting us know that we had three minutes until the start of 1st period. "Catch you later," Haley said with a hug before making her way off to English.

Looking down at my hand and the number one more time I sighed. I swore then and there that I had to keep this on there, for good luck if nothing more. This is definitely going to be an interesting year I thought to myself, smiling. Though exactly at what I couldn't be sure. As I attempted to calm down my throbbing heart I turned to the office attendant, praying that she couldn't hear it like I could. After asking quietly for my locker combination and class schedule I picked up all my books and headed towards the stairs, my mind already lost in a daydream with Seb.

2. Save Me Seb

It wasn't long before I had fallen into the same old pattern of my life, with only a few minor changes to incorporate the new era of "High School" into it. It seemed that the more I tried to keep unnoticed the easier it was. I'd decided that high school despised me just as much as I did it and I was perfectly fine with that. As far as I'd seen the only good thing that had come from the transition was my relationship with Seb and I still couldn't be sure that he was even real. Walking to school after my first weekend off I wondered if I was a thing of the past or if he'd still be interested once the novelty of a freshman had worn off.

"Hi Eve!" he called as he caught sight of me walking up towards the school. "How was your weekend? I missed seeing you. I guess the day's just not as fun when you're not with that special someone, you know?" Nope, Seb was still the exact same guy that had wished me an eventful weekend last Friday. Just as laid-back and definitely just as over the top.

"He-!" I began to call back before stopping short as I jumped slightly, realizing that he was already next to me. That was odd. Hadn't he been all the way up at the school only a second ago? It didn't really matter though so I let it go. "Hey. My weekend was ok, what about yours? You do anything exciting?" I bet he did, I thought to myself. He probably had the most amazing weekend ever and I was stuck in my house babysitting my little sister Grace. My thoughts were interrupted then though as I felt my face flush bright red after my mind processed what he'd said. Had Seb, the hottest boy at school, just hinted at me as a "special someone"? I couldn't believe that.

"Naw," he replied, throwing a bit of country accent in there for special effects since he knew I loved the sound in that accent. "Like I said, my weekend was boring without someone around to share it with. I like having friends around since there's so much more you can do with more people than just yourself. Ya feel me?" I couldn't help but laugh at his sudden switch of accents, from country hick to urban gangster. He truly was hopeless, but I liked him all the more for it. It made him seem human somehow, like he had at least one weakness that put him anywhere near my level.

My laugh was cut short however as I heard the bell signaling that we were both late for first period. I threw a wave back to Seb as I turned and ran for my locker. Though I was already going to be late I was intent on not having to be any later than was absolutely. Reaching my locker I spun it quickly as I turned in the combination. "14-22-00," I muttered to myself, making sure no one was around to hear me. As soon as it unlocked I pulled the lock loose and threw open the door, pulling out my Geometry book and binder. Slamming my locker shut I darted back upstairs to the math lab. Seeing that our teacher hadn't gotten in there yet I pumped my fist in the air before walking in and taking my seat in the back row. It seems that I was luckier than usual today but who was complaining. Not me that was for sure.

I'd only just opened my math book when the door opened again and Mr. Jones walked in. Now Mr. Jones was easily the oldest teacher at Lakesbury but that didn't mean that he wasn't strict. If anything that meant that he was even more strict. You couldn't even breathe too loud without running the risk of getting a write-up and that was the truth. That's why I hoped to God that he hadn't found out about my being late. I couldn't afford to get into trouble this early in the year. "Good morning class," he said in a gruff voice, addressing us like we lived eighty years ago instead of present-day. In fact, most of us thought that his mind still was some eighty years in the past. That would certainly explain his teaching methods.

Only once I saw a hand raise out of the corner of my eye did I realize that I was in trouble. Looking over I saw that the arm was attached to Carly Johnson, an annoying freshman who had tried desperately all last week to become each of the teacher's favorites. This was the only period that I had with her but I'd heard from some of my friends just how far she was willing to go. As a queasy feeling quickly filled my stomach something told me that she wasn't raising her hand on a question about obtuse angles. She'd seen me come in and was going to rat me out all for a stupid spot that didn't even really exist.

I watched Mr. Jones' every movement and prayed with every ounce of my mind that, for some crazy reason, he either didn't see Carly's hand waving frantically in the air or he decided not to acknowledge it. My hopes and wishes proved futile however when I saw his eyes stop on her hand and a light fill them for a moment before smiling. "Yes Carly?" he inquired. "What is so important that it appeared you were about ready to give your arm so that you could talk. Well come on, I don't have all day to listen to you say nothing. I have a lesson to teach you know." Slinking down into my seat I waited silently for her to spill the beans and sell my soul to the devil.

"I believe that Evelyn Jefferson was late to your class this morning sir," she snitched, the smile clear upon her face that she was proud of herself for turning me in. If I hadn't been in school right then I swear that I could've killed her right then and there. However, since I was, I sent her a murderous glare that told her she'd have to deal with me later. Looking at me Carly only smirked before turning back to the teacher. "I think that if you ask her you'll find out that I'm being quite truthful. I only felt that you should know Mr. Jones." I watched him turn towards me, knowing me since I was the only other freshman in this class and therefore the only one whose name he didn't know. I decided before he spoke that I would tell the truth, seeing as lying would only get me into more trouble eventually.

"Is what Miss Johnson says correct?" Mr. Jones asked, clearly addressing me now. "Were you indeed late to my class this morning?"

Knowing that I was about to hang my own neck I took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Yes sir," I admitted. I didn't feel like lying and I knew that, against Carly, I couldn't win anyways. "I was late to class this morning. I am truly sorry and will accept any consequences that come from my actions." Lowering my gaze to hide my reddened cheeks I wondered what punishment would come from my stupid actions. It really was my fault that I'd been late though. If I hadn't been so caught up with Seb and been watching the time I wouldn't have had this problem. Though, now that I'd done it, I'd have to just deal with it.

"Very well then," he murmured as he took out a pad of passes and a pen. Realizing that I was about to leave I gathered up my books into a pile and waited for him to call me up to his desk. "I'm sure you understand that I can't allow you to go unpunished." Finishing writing he motioned with his hand for me to come up there and tore the top pass off. "Take this and your books and head down the hall to the detention room. I'll call ahead and let Ms. Brown know that you're on your way and what the assignment is. You'll be teaching yourself today. Now go." With one last glare toward Carly I turned and stalked out of the room.

Moving down the hall I kept my gaze down so no one that saw me would be able to see how angry I was. It took all of my self-control not go run back to the lab and beat the hell out of "Miss Johnson". Only when I heard a familiar laugh did I raise my head and turn to see the one person who had a chance of cheering me up. "Who ruffled your feathers?" Seb asked me with a grin. Clearly my emotions had been very plain on my face. It's a good thing that I'd had my face hidden then. "I wouldn't want to cross paths with you right about now. You'd eat me up with no problem. What happened?" I couldn't help but laugh when he compared himself to food. If he was edible then there was no way I'd ever be able to afford him.

"I've got two words for you," I sneered jokingly as I held up two fingers. "Carly Johnson. She told Mr. Jones that I was late to class and got me sent to detention. I wouldn't have been caught if she wasn't such a snitch." I huffed really hard as an exaggeration on my anger though it wasn't so much an exaggeration as a funny symbol of myself. I couldn't believe that I'd done it once I had though it made me laugh all the harder. Apparently it the same effect on Seb as well. He busted out laughing about the same moment as I did, filling the hall with a deep hearty laugh as well as my light, airy one.

"I've heard she's been doing that to a lot of the kids around here," he told me, trying to bring his severe case of the giggles under control. "To be quite honest I'm very surprised that she hasn't gotten jumped yet. People here at Lakesbury don't take too kindly to snitches." My facial expression must have given me away because Seb got very serious then. "Don't even think about fighting her. You'd probably win but just as the students don't take to snitches, the teachers don't take to fighters. I don't want you getting into any trouble. Promise me you won't fight her."

As much as I wanted to argue with Seb I knew he was right. The last two kids that had gotten into a fight here had been carted off to Juvenile because Principal Jenkins had called the cops on them. He hadn't cared about who started it, just that they had both thrown punches. Apparently in his book that made them both guilty. Plus, I thought to myself, it is kind of nice to have someone care about you enough to want you to promise them that you won't do something. I decided that I could live without fighting Carly if it meant keeping Seb as a friend. After all, I'd be a lot better off if I chose Seb either way. "Ok," I agreed, though not without an overdramatic groan. "I won't fight Carly. I promise."

Seb grinned as he heard me agree and pumped his fist high into the air. "Good," he said, an impish smile forming on his face as I could tell that he was thinking really hard. His eyes lighting as he thought of something he laughed, more softly this time. Grabbing my hand he began to lead me towards the stairs that led down to the detention room. "What do you say we go take care of your other problem. I think that you'll find Ms. Brown will not mind if you leave her detention period to take care of something slightly more important."

I nodded as I heard his proposal and followed him down the stairs and along the hallway until we stopped right outside of Ms. Brown's door. It was a little odd seeing as I could think of nothing else except the fact that my hand fit perfectly in his grasp. I giggled as I wondered what evil plan Seb had thought of to help me get out of my own hell, which is what detention was for me. "What are we going to do?" I inquired, eager for him to fill me in the plan. "How are you going to get me out of this? What's my role i-"

Seb put a finger to my lips in order to silence me. "You are going to do nothing," he replied, shocking me with his straightforwardness. "All you're going to do is stand there and look innocent. Let me do the talking and you'll be out of there in no time. Ok?" I nodded an affirmative and he opened the door, leading the way into the detention room. Nothing hung from the walls save a punctuation chart and a poster with various mathematical formulas on it. The room held no furniture except a desk, table, and some old chairs.

As I looked around I thought it was devoid of human life until my eyes landed on a young woman about her mid-thirties who sat behind the desk. "Hello Ms. Brown," Seb began, evidently speaking to the woman. "I found Ms. Jefferson here in the hallway on her way to your room," he informed her, pointing to me. "I need some help with some stuff up in the office and I was wondering if I might borrow Eve to help me with those tasks. I'll have her back as soon as she's finished. Is that ok with you?"

The young teacher looked up from her book with a grim face as she heard the door open, a smile dawning upon her lips however when she saw who it was. "Hello Seb," she replied to his greeting. "Ah yes," she murmured when she heard my name. "The girl who was late to Mr. Jones' class. What's he going to send his students here for next, breathing?" Listening to Seb's proposal she nodded an affirmative. "I'm sure that would be just fine as long as she returns once she's finished. Now you two run along and do whatever needs to be done. I'm sure the work in the office never gets easier." Dismissing us with a wave of her hand Ms. Brown returned once more to her book, clearly finished with the conversation whether we liked it or not.

Walking out of the detention room quietly after Seb I took great care in closing the door as silently as possible. After all, I didn't want to aggravate the detention teacher into changing her mind. "See what I told you?" Seb said, a light smirk dancing on his lips. "I told you that I'd get you out and I did. Ms. Brown really is a nice woman and very negotiable as long as you know what to say and do." He was clearly pleased and I was too, to tell you the truth. I hadn't wanted to go to detention and now I didn't have to.

"Thanks a lot," I said gratefully. "I couldn't have done it without you. So, what do you want to do? We have an forty minutes of free time and nothing to do. Any ideas?" I watched his eyebrows furrow together and silently longed to reach out and trace every line that creased along his face. However seeing as that wasn't possible studying every movement of his would just have to do for now.

Seb smiled as a revelation occurred to him. "Have you ever walked in the park just to study the beauty of nature?" I shook my head "no" in response to his question. Picturing that very event in my head I smiled as it seemed like a nice thing to do, even though it sounded a little odd. "Well come on then," he urged, taking hold of my hand once more. "Let's go enjoy some scenery. I think you'll find that it's a very refreshing activity and can help quite a bit. Shall we?" I nodded slightly and we stealthily crept out the front doors of the school and headed across the street to the park.

3. A Very Weird Thing

The leaves were just beginning to change as we walked under one of the many canopies that were scattered throughout the park. It appeared that each one had been given it's own little name by the teens of Lakesbury and the one that we wandered along was known as Friendship Lane. A fitting name seeing is that's all that Seb and I were, though my inner self was not afraid to admit that it wanted us to be much more. Hands clasped in each others' embrace it was all I could do to keep my heart from jumping out of its cavity. As we walked I looked all around me, realizing what he'd meant about nature's beauty. The park was gorgeous, each tree glowing with its own beauty.

"Wow," I stammered, that being the only word that I could think of to describe what I was seeing. "You were right, it is really remarkable out here, especially in the fall. The changing leaves really set off a special atmosphere." Seb only smiled and squeezed my hand slightly. I could only hope that he was enjoying being out here alone with me as much as I was with him. As I looked back to his face once more, it was all too easy to become lost in his heavenly appearance. I couldn't help but smile and marvel silently at how lucky I was to even be on speaking turns with Seb. Seeing a park bench I decided to try and talk to him. "Do you wanna sit down?" I asked, motioning to the bench.

"Sure." He led me over to the bench and sat down softly beside me. Sensing that something was up he feigned a worried expression in an attempt to make me feel better. "What's wrong? I thought that you were having fun. What happened?" I could tell that he was alarmed and that surprised me. I didn't think that he would actually notice the sudden change in my emotional make-up. Well better now then never, seeing as he could already tell that I had something on my mind.

"Seb, I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest. Okay?" He inclined his head slightly, egging me to go on. "I wanna know why you started talking to me last week. There are so many girls here that are more beautiful or have better personalities then me. So what makes me the one for you to choose. I don't get it. I'm not ungrateful or anything, I promise you that. I just need to know. It's important to me." I had my serious face on then, because I really did need to know. It meant a lot to me what Seb thought of me and I just wanted to know the truth.

"Well," he began. "I started talking to you because you nearly plowed me over. Remember?" He chortled quietly before becoming serious again. "And I honestly don't think that I ever would've noticed you had you not. But that would've been a major loss on my part. I'm so happy that your bag ripped because that was our introduction. I now know one of the most amazing girls in the world and I mean you. You seemed boring at first but then this amazing, fiery spirit bloomed that hooked me. I like you a lot." He moved his hand up to caress my cheek softly then.

I almost lost myself then. His fiery touch on my skin was just seconds away from driving me insane when I remembered what I'd been trying to understand. "But why me? Why didn't you just walk away? I mean I'm a freshmen and it's clear that almost every single _senior_ in this school wants you. I mean, you could be with a senior instead of wasting your time with me. Why haven't you ditched me yet? I just don't get it."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked with a smirk. "Because if you are then you might as well stop as it's not going to work. You see, there's no way I'm going to leave you. I'm swo-" He looked around frantically then, realizing that he had said far more then he was supposed to. Turning back to look at me he sent a plea with eyes, as though he wanted me to forget what I'd just heard. I, however, just wasn't able to let it go.

"What did you just say? Were you about to say _sworn_? Sebastian you have to tell be what's going on. What are you keeping from me? You can trust me just tell me what's going on." I was growing more alarmed by the minute and from the various expressions running across Seb's face I could see that he wasn't doing much better. Feeling my breathing grow labored as I struggled to stay levelheaded, I knew that if I didn't get an explanation soon that I might actually explode. "Seb, please say something. Tell me what you were going to say. Please, I can keep a secret I swear."

Seb could only shake his head, for the first time in the weeks I'd known him Sebastian Reynolds was actually at a loss for words. "I-I-I have to go. See you later." Without a backwards glance he just ran off, leaving me sitting on a park bench alone. I just didn't get it. What had he been about to say and why did he run off so fast. As I thought back to what had happened in the past few weeks I realized that while he knew almost everything about my home life, I had yet to discern a single aspect of his. I knew one thing for sure however. I may not know what had just happened at that moment, but I was sure going to find out.

4) A History Lesson

It had been over a week since the incident had occurred in the park with Sebastian. Since then I'd seen him everyday at school, though I could never seem to get a minute alone with him. "Is he trying to avoid me or what?" I asked my total BFF Aianna in last period as I motioned to him sitting by himself across the room. "I don't get it. Before he was like all over me and now he won't even get near me. I'm telling you it has something to do with what he let slip in the park."

"Whoa, wait a sec," Aianna interrupted, cutting me off so that I couldn't even finish my point. She received a nice glare from me in return. "You're saying you figured out what he said? When did this happen and why didn't you tell me? You know the best friend oath. There are no secrets that-"

"Are kept between two official BFF's no matter what the circumstances be. I know the oath Ai. I've known the oath since we took it in 2nd grade. You, Haley, and me. Remember? And I don't know what he meant yet. All I'm saying is that the reason he's not talking to me has something to do with what he's hiding. I can feel it." As I finished that final bell rang and I put my books in my bag. Waving bye to Ai and Haley as I headed home.

Seeing Seb up ahead I sped up slightly in an attempt to catch him but, as usual, he heard me. Turning around, I had nowhere to hide and therefore had to stand there and watch until his eyes found mine. Turning back around he ran off suddenly around the corner. Chasing after him, I was too slow. For as I turned the corner around which he had vanished, the street was empty. Retracing my steps back to the house I saw that mom and dad were late again. Reaching up into the eave on the porch I pulled down the key and unlocked the door, slamming it behind me out of frustration.

"Ugh," I yelled, openly venting how pissed off I was seeing as no one else was home. "I hate boys. I swear I'm never going to talk to a guy ever again. They're unpredictable and stupid." Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around my eyes, sending me into darkness. With a gasp I reached my hands to feel the hands on my face. Breaking out into a smile as I felt all the calluses on his hands I giggled like a little girl again. "Hi dad," I said confidently, pulling the hands away and turning around. "I didn't think that you were home yet. Sorry that you had to hear my little outburst. That wasn't supposed to be audible to anyone's ears save for my own." I blushed slightly, a little embarrassed about my childish tantrum.

"That's okay sweetheart. I just didn't know that you felt like that about your old man. I mean I know that I can be tough but you didn't have to go and rip my heart out of my chest." He fell to his knees in an attempt to make me laugh while feigning both tears and a broken heart and, as you can imagine, it worked. I doubled over in a fit of giggles until I was rolling on the floor next to him. Gasping for air as the fit subsided I looked at him.

"You know that I'd never say anything like that about you. I'm your little girl always and forever and I love you too much to say mean things about you. But I did mean every one of those things toward the guy that I'm mad at. He deserves it." I crossed my arms and pretended to pout.

"Why don't you get us both a pop and you can tell me all about your horrible boy troubles. You know I'm always willing to listen and try to help you out." I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a Pepsi for me and a Diet coke for my dad. Handing him his, I popped mine open and took a swig before sitting down at the table.

"Ok, here goes. There's this guy at my school and a sophomore. I thought that he liked me and everything but we were at the park and he let something slip about some oath or promise or something. So now he won't talk to me and I honestly don't know why. What do you think I should do. Oh, and he's got the best name in the world. Sebastian Reynolds." Then all I could here was the sound of choking, as my dad fought to get the pop out of his windpipe. Gasping for air he looked at me, and I saw an emotion that I didn't recognize in his eyes.

"What did you say his name was?"


End file.
